Come On Eileen
by CharlieBlack448
Summary: If somebody would have told me that i would fall in love with Remus Lupin and gotten myself into this situation I would have laughed hard. I'm 21 years old today. I was childhood friends with Sirius Black for 8 years and Death Eater for two.


"Eileen?"

She didn't move. Her dirty blonde wavy hair was scattered across her tan back as she laid out on her stomach in her flower two piece baiting suit. Boone sighed as he starred down at his friend in amazement. They were heading out for a mission and what was she doing? Was she stretching? Practicing her nonverbal spells? Or was she tanning by the pool? He shook his head and reached down to shake her arm but she refused to open her eyes. Sighing he rolled his eyes.

"We have to go in ten."

Once again Eileen showed no signs of response. The second Boone left to go back into the house a light breeze tickled the small blonde hairs on her lower back. Letting out a soft sigh, her large amber eyes opened and focused annoyed at the invisible current of wind that woke her from her peaceful sleep. For a minute she seriously considered going back to sleep when she heard something off in the distance. At first she thought she was imagining it but then she listened harder and heard the distinctive jingle of a faraway ice cream truck. Eileen closed her eyes and Sirius's voice in her ears as an old memory came flooding back into her mind.

_"EILEEEEEEEEEN! EILEEEEEEEEEEN!EIL-" Sirius stopped short as she came out of her house in a dress with a heavy frown on her eleven year old face._

_"Yes?"_

_He snatched her arm and dragged her half way down the block, "Come on Lenny!"_

_"Do you HAVE to pull my arm out of its socket?! Slow down!" She complained as they turned the corner. "Where are we even going?"_

_"Iseecretruk!"_

_"What?!" Eileen snorted confusedly, "I have yet to master the ancient speech of moron Siri."_

_Sirius stopped abruptly panting from running, "I'm not a moron."_

_"That has yet to be proven."_

_He sat down at a Muggle bus station bench exhaustedly. "You are so cynical for an eleven year old." He tilted his head up towards her, "Are you sure you're not secretly a forty year old?"_

_ She ignored his reply and sat down next to him. "We ran that whole way so you could show me the marvels of the Muggle transportation system?"_

_"No I had a reassssssson." _

_"Which was?"_

_"Wait for it!"_

_Eileen sighed impatiently as she re-put up her dark blonde hair into a messy bun. "But what exactly am I waiting for?"_

_He suddenly stood up pointed ahead with a smirk, "Ice cream truck."_

_A few seconds later Eileen had a chocolate ice cream cone and Sirius had a vanilla one. She snickered under her breath loudly as Sirius ate his ice cream._

_He sent her a puzzled glance, "What?"_

_"In all the years I've known you. You always get stupid vanilla."_

_"What is wrong with vanilla?" Sirius fired back defensively, "Vanilla is tasty!"_

_She shook her head, "No chocolate is tasty. Vanilla is bland and boring."_

_"Well chocolate is predictable," He frowned pouting slightly, "Everyone get's chocolate. Vanilla is the original."_

_Eileen smiled at his sad face and hugged him around his center, "Okay I'm sorry."_

_He smirked at her mischievously. "Good," before wrapping an arm around her waist and smashing the last bit of ice cream in her face. "Cause now you have it in your hair!"_

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK I'M GONNA KILL YOU'RE BUTT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Eileen yelled as she chased him, chocolate running down her hand as she sprinted at him._

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sirius groaned as she smeared it all over his face, "EILEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"_

_She smiled arrogantly as she loomed over him. "You deserve it!" She got off him and he wiped his face with his shirt. _

_"Ugh!" He groaned again disgustedly before continuing walking back._

_"Oh get over it you big baby!"_

_  
_

Eileen took a sharp breath as that memory faded from her head and another one replaced it.

_Eileen sat on her window edge thoughtfully as her long hair trickled down her back. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to stop the flow of tears from her eyes. The door bell rang but she didn't move. It hurt too much to think. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the voice she wanted to hear the least. Pushing herself off the window sill she rushed to the top of the stairs to see Sirius and his friend Remus Lupin sitting on her couch. Her blood positively boiled at the sight._

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_Sirius stood up quickly. "Eileen-"_

_"Get-out." She demanded as she gripped the staircase hard._

_"Eileen-!"_

_Lupin pulled back Sirius arm, "Come on man."_

_"No! …Eileen you need to listen to me-" He tried desperately but she wouldn't hear any of it._

_"No Sirius you need to listen to me." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You chose your path and I chose mine. Live with it."_

"Okay now you really need to wake up!" Boone announced picking her up.

"BOONE!" She squealed as he lowered her an inch from the pools surface. "I swear if you drop me…" Eileen growled as she let her threat hang in the air heavily.

He smirked down at her, "What? I would like to hear in your most condescending voice what you intend to do to me."

"You're such a-!" She began but she stopped and got pale as he dropped her a centimeter from the water.

"I'm a what?"

Her voice got really small as her eyes popped in fear, "Boone…I can't swim….Don't."

"Okaaaaaaay." He pulled her back up into his arms before putting her firmly on her feet.

She gave him a dirty look. "You think you're a big tough guy don't cha?

"Well…"

"Well what?"

He laughed, "I can clearly take you."

"Okay," She sighed and crossed her arms, "I guess I'm just weakling."

"…Yeah…" He squinted his eyes down at her suspiciously.

She gave him an innocent look before pretending to go for a hug while really reaching to push him into the pool. "I'm just a helpless little girl…"

Boone surfaced and let out a defeated groan as he shot daggers at her, "I didn't even put you in! That was a low blow Porter!"

"Yeah I know," She flipped her towel over her shoulder, "If you were a man…that _would_ hurt."

"UNCALLED FOR!" He shouted after her as she went inside the house and changed.

Remus Lupin shook his head and put down his newspaper to rub his temples. He had an hour before he was on duty and he was already exhausted. Yesterday was the full moon and he would rather lie in bed with ice on his new scars and bruises then go off chasing Death Eaters. Pouring himself another cup of coffee he leaned back and looked around. Sirius was out cold in his room. Though he was required to wake Sirius up in a half hour for his shift Remus was planning on owling James to do it for him. Remus loved Sirius but he didn't have enough strength to deal with him.

Stretching he walked over into the living room to grab a book off the shelf. As he picked it up a picture fell out. He recognized it immediately though it did not belong to him. The young girl had her arms around Sirius as she squished his cheeks together. This image brought sadness to Remus's heart. It was clear by the revulsion on his face that they were really close. Blinking, he focused on the last time he had seen her.

_Remus sat in the back of the class copying down the notes McGonagall had neatly printed on the board. Next to him Sirius and Peter were fast asleep while James was sitting in the front row with Lily. Rubbing his hand Remus put down his quill and laughed under his breath at Sirius's sleep talk. He kept trying to warn a Mr. Rogers that his sweaters were too tight. What that meant Remus didn't know but it amused him how serious Sirius's tone was when he muttered it. Glancing around the window he watched the rain fall in almost an elegant fashion. Remus sighed and looked around the class casually. Almost everyone in the room was asleep but for some reason one of the few girls who weren't caught his eye._

_It took him a second to recognize her from behind. All her friends were asleep and she was leaning back in her chair doodling on the side of her paper. Her hair covered her face as she worked until finally she sighed and put down her quill. She then leaned back against the wall, put her feet on the empty chair next to her, leaned on her arm and faced the rest of the class. It was in that brief second that their eyes met. For a second she was about to look away when she raised her hand to wave. No one saw her do it. James and Lily were cuddling in the front row and the three Ravenclaw's that were awake were still taking notes. Remus didn't know why but looking at her he smiled. She turned and went back to doodling but he could have sworn he caught her smiling._

"AHHHHH!" A loud girlish scream came with a loud thump and a string of swears.

James came out from Sirius's room with a smirk and an empty bucket, "Hey Moony."

"Hey, I was just about to owl you about that…" Remus smiled gratefully.

"I know," James sighed, "I must have a sixth sense for where I'm needed in the world or something…"

"Okay!" Remus snorted sarcastically, "Don't go getting a god complex now."

Sirius came out in a pair of trousers, no shirt and a dark glare for James. He headed straight for the bagels at the warp speed of a turtle. James chuckled and threw a towel at Sirius from the pile of clean laundry next to him. Grunting a few choice words Sirius dried his face with the towel, bit into a bagel and proceeded to chuck one at James's laughing face.

Sirius swallowed and pointed at James, "Take that bitch."


End file.
